


The Aftermath

by Codradin



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Chronic Pain, Cuddles, Fluffy, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Pandaria, Panic Attacks, Suicide, This is about Varien, Varian?, i dont know, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codradin/pseuds/Codradin
Summary: Wrathion blames himself for Varian's death, and no matter what Anduin does, he can't stop the dragon from beinng his own judge, jury, and executioner.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 35





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnight1890](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight1890/gifts).



He found Wrathion at the edge of The Valley of the Four Winds.

It was cold, the grass wet and slippery beneath his feet as he ran, chest heaving, injured leg aching, the icy rain making the pain spike sharply. His hair was soaked and undone, taken down from its usual ponytail.

"Wrathion!" He yelled, breathless, sheer panic keeping him moving, despite the pain in his hip, despite the pouring rain, despite Genn's warnings.

The black dragon was looking up at the sky, the rain making his hair stick to his head in an almost organized fashion, dripping down his olive face, catching in his eyelashes. He had shed his usual attire, instead wearing plain, lightweight clothes that clung to his body, soaked completely. Anduin had to stop a little ways behind him, his leg finally giving out, heaving for air. "Wrathion!" He shouted again, trying desperately to get the dragons attention.

"...I'm sorry." Wrathion's low, melodious voice cut through the rain, echoing louder than the thunder, resonating in Anduin's head.

"Wrathion, please! I-it's not your fault, you couldn't have known!" Anduin tried to take another step forward, only to fall to his knees with a hiss of pain. He could see the over the cliff that dropped into the Karasang Wilds, layered thickly with fog, the swamp beneath completely enveloped. Wrathion stood at the very edge, the toes of his boots hanging over the edge. If he were to fall from this height without catching himself...

"I should've. I should know what the consequences of arrogance are. Now he's dead because of me." Anduin choked on a sob, panic and pain flooding his senses, thunder rumbling ominously above.

"Wrathion, w-we can talk about this! Please, j-ust step away from there!" His voice cracked and broke, but for once, he couldn't bring himself to care. Wrathion growled low in his throat, whirling to face Anduin with the grace of a trained dancer,still perfectly balanced on the edge he stood on.

Fiery red tears ran down his cheeks, mingling with the raindrops, hands curling, face twisted in an agonized snarl. "I killed him! Why don't you hate me?! I killed the only family you had left!" He snapped, voice booming louder than the thunder. "Leave me to die a murderers death!" His voice quieted, gaze falling to the muddy grass beneath. "Leave me to die the death I deserve."

Anduin felt the panic swell in his chest, roiling in his gut. "No, that's not-please, I-"

Wrathion gaze him a sad, tired look, his tone empty and defeated.

"I'm sorry. This is for the best." He whispered. Anduin could only watch as he turned and took a deliberate step off the ledge, plummeting down into the engulfing fog beneath.

\--

Anduin awoke with a cry of despair, sitting upright sharply, eyes wide and wet with tears, panic pumping through his veins, his leg aching with ghost pain.

"Anduin?"

He turned towards the tired rumble, sobbing in relief when he realized it was a dream, that the dragon was in bed beside him, those beautiful ruby eyes sleepy and confused. He yanked the man into a violent hug, rambling into his chest, clinging to Wrathion's loose sleep shirt as he cried, feeling his hands card through Anduin's sleep-mussed hair, his low baritone voice soothing him. "It's alright. I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily." Anduin let out a watery laugh despite himself.

"Please don't leave me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, little lion."

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a little challenge between me and Midnight! We had a character limit and a small set of prompts, and we both tried to write something from the others fandom. This was my submission!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/codradin


End file.
